1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pharmaceutically useful sulfamate compounds containing N-substituted carbamoyl group and, more particularly, to N,N'-substituted carbamoyl-2-aryl propanol sulfamates including their racemates and (R)- and (S)-optical isomers, useful for the prophylaxis and treatment of the disorders of the central nervous system. Also, the present invention is concerned with methods for preparing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sulfamate compounds are well known to be useful as medicines for controlling various central nervous system (CNS) disorders, especially as antiepileptic.
As a prior art relating to these compounds, fructopyranose sulfamate compounds are reported in J. Med. Chem. 30, 880-887(1987), together with their pharmaceutical effects. Other pharmaceutically useful sulfamates are also known. For example, sorbopyranose sulfamates and penethylsulfamates are disclosed in PCT WO 14827 and U.S. Pat. No. 4.792,569, respectively,
These compounds have effectively been used as therapeutical medicines for managing CNS diseases, such as an antiepileptic. Active research and development efforts have been and continue to be directed to the application of sulfamate compounds for CNS disorders.